Poções
by chezLia
Summary: Agora é a vez de Lily descobrir que talvez, apenas talvez, sinta algo que não fosse ódio por James Potter. Continuação de "Sabe o que eu descobri?",é uma boa lê-la antes de ler esta aqui.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens, bem como o ambiente em que se passa a história não pertence a mim, mas à Jo Rowling. Até porque, se pertencesse, você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui num site para escritores amadores? Pfff..._

**Poções**

Lily deveria estar estudando para os exames daquela semana. Ela realmente deveria. Mas não é nem um pouco fácil se concentrar em poções quando um certo moreno de olhos esverdeados sempre atrapalha sua mente.

Lily sempre teve uma mente hiperativa, sempre com dificuldade em se concentrar em algo, desde que era apenas uma criança. Com o tempo, foi criando o habito de direcionar sua atenção para uma só coisa, o que a ajuda bastante na hora de estudar. Já fazia muito tempo que ela não devaneava em momentos importantes, como estudar para os exames. Mas desta vez ela simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção no livro aberto a sua frente. Na verdade, seus olhos mal decifravam aquele monte de letras que formavam palavras.

Em vez disso, eles furtivamente escapavam para um garoto sentado no chão em frente à lareira, queimando seus neurônios ao tentar estudar poções. É, definitivamente, Poções nunca foi o forte de James. Lily sentia vontade rir com as caras e bocas que ele fazia tentando entender o uso correto de hemeróbios. Ela realmente nunca tinha reparado o quão bonito ele ficava enquanto franzia a testa em desentendimento ao comprido pergaminho em seu colo. Distraidamente, ele comia alguns cookies de um saquinho que estava ao seu lado. Ele pareceu sentir que estava sendo observado, pois fez menção de virar a cabeça na direção de Lily, mas ela foi mais rápida e voltou a olhar para o seu livro. Lamentavelmente, ela não viu a cara de frustração de James ao não encontrar seus olhos no caminho.

As coisas entre os dois tornaram-se um pouco diferentes durante os últimos dias. Desde seu "momento a sós" com James na sala comunal, em que James disse que a amava – sem estar brincando ou chamando-a para sair, apenas disse – realmente mudou o ponto de vista de Lily sobre ele. Por isso mesmo, ela procurava evitá-lo ao máximo, apenas sua presença já fazia Lily tremer. E pode crer, isso era uma coisa complicada, já que James sempre aparecia quando ela menos esperava, como se tivesse um meio de saber onde ela estava a cada segundo. Como se isso não bastasse, em todas as aulas – Lily chegou a pedir para ir ao banheiro certa vez para checar – parecia haver uma placa de néon acima de sua cabeça, que dizia: "MANDE-ME FAZER TRABALHOS EM DUPLA COM JAMES POTTER", porque era exatamente o que vinha acontecendo nas aulas de DCAT e Transfigurações. James não era um aluno desleixado, nem nada. Na verdade, ele até que era bem prestativo nos trabalhos que fazia com Lily.

Mas mesmo assim era constrangedor. Para ela apenas, já que James continuou com suas brincadeiras descontraídas e suas cantadas de praxe. Não que James tivesse esquecido do que tinha falado para a ruiva na sala comunal, só achou melhor que Lily tivesse algum tempo para tirar suas próprias conclusões. Sua primeira reação seria ir falar com ela e chamá-la para sair no café da manhã seguinte ao ocorrido, mas resolveu pular esta opção quando se imaginou levando mais um fora dela. Agora ele finalmente a havia deixado balançada e qualquer palavra dita – ou não dita - num mau momento poderia estragar tudo.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, provavelmente pela trecentésima vez, para tentar se concentrar melhor, mas obviamente sem sucesso. Ela, sem dúvida alguma, era a melhor aluna da classe em poções, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não precisaria estudar para o exame do dia seguinte. Inevitavelmente, ela olhou outra vez para James Potter. Seus olhos não pareciam ter se movido sequer de uma linha para outra. Lily sorriu. Agora ela achava charmoso até o bloqueio mental que James tinha com poções. Obviamente, ela jamais contaria a ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo para suas melhores amigas. Isso estragaria anos fatigantes de "Eu te odeio, Potter".

Os minutos foram passando. Dentro de uma hora, Lily deveria estar mandando todos irem para a cama, e sendo monitora ela deveria dar o exemplo e ir pra cama também. E ela não tinha sequer lido uma página. Resolveu então se mudar para perto das janelas, onde não teria nenhuma distração (leia-se: James Potter) que lhe atrapalhasse. Lily não sabia porque, mas lhe causou um esforço enorme afastar-se de James, que nem seu _amigo_ era. Pelo menos deu certo. Revisou todos os ingredientes, seu uso e quando não deviam ser usados. Decorou também as principais poções que foram aprendidas durante o ano, Slughorn sempre pedia para descrever algumas nos exames teóricos.

Sentia-se confiante com relação à prova, tinha toda a matéria na ponta da língua. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo de James. Ele estava tão concentrado, tentando aprender a matéria, que não ouviu os berros da ruiva para que todos fossem para suas camas. E apenas sobraram os dois no salão comunal. A sensação de _déja vu _inundou Lily. James não dava sinais de sequer perceber sua presença ali. Lily imaginou que se o céu caísse em cima deles naquele instante, James não perceberia nada e continuaria estudando. Ela sentiu pena de James. Coitado, por mais que se esforçasse nunca conseguiria tirar nota suficiente no exame.

Não sem ajuda.

- Então, dormir não está incluído nos seus planos de hoje...

James quase deu um pulo quando Lily se aproximou por trás dele. Parecia estar acordando de um longo torpor.

- Ah... Lily... Não te vi aí. – ele disse com a voz meio engrolada, como que de sono. Então olhou em volta da sala comunal. – Ai, droga. Já era para subir, não é? Não sei como vou fazer aquela prova de poções amanhã... Tudo bem, Lily, não precisa me dar bronca, já vou guardar minhas coisas e subir. – ele acrescentou rapidamente.

Lily sentou-se no chão, ao lado dele.

- Não se preocupe. Sou a monitora-chefe, não sou? Não posso te dedurar para mim mesma. Além do que, me parece que alguém nesta sala precisa de ajuda em poções...

James pôs a mão na testa e no pescoço de Lily, preocupado.

- Você está bem, Ruivinha? Quer que eu te leve até a madame Pomfrey? Tem certeza de que sabe do que está falando? Você quer _me ajudar_ em poções?

- É. Que coisa, James, não posso ser legal uma única vez com você? A prova é amanhã e você não sabe a matéria. E eu não dormiria direito à noite se você tirasse uma nota baixa e eu não tivesse te ajudado, sabendo que poderia ter feito isso.

James abriu um sorriso.

- Você gosta de mim.

- O que? Ninguém falou nada sobre isso. Só estou exercendo minha função como boa pessoa.

- Gosta sim. Você só está me ajudando porque se importa comigo.

- Claro que não.

- Você está até burlando as regras para estar aqui comigo. Deveríamos estar cada qual em seu dormitório, sabia, Monitora?

- Não estou achando graça, Potter.

- Eu não disse? Você _me adora_.

- Você quer ajuda ou não?

- Tudo bem. – ele levantou as mãos num gesto de rendição – Passe-me todo o seu conhecimento, ó Senhora das Poções.

Lily contemplou por alguns instantes se todo aquele esforço valia a pena. Como dizem, "ajoelhou, tem que rezar", e ela já estava lá mesmo. Ela se sentiria bastante culpada se resolvesse não o ajudar mais.

- Preste atenção, James, não vou ficar repetindo milhares de vezes a mesma coisa só para seu cérebro lerdo entender...

Lily começou a resumir toda a matéria em um pergaminho novo. Ensinou truques para lembrar dos ingredientes, fez desenhos, sublinhou, riscou... E James apenas assentia. Depois de pouco mais de uma hora de explicações, Lily fez perguntas a James para ver se ele estava prestando atenção no que ela falou ou apenas "voando". Para a surpresa geral, até do próprio James, ele acertou boa parte das perguntas.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lily? Você poderia ganhar bastante dinheiro dando aulas de poções. Você é realmente boa nisso.

- Muito obrigada, James, mas não, obrigada. Seria estressante demais ter que lidar sempre com pessoas que desleixadas que não prestam atenção nas aulas e depois tem que correr atrás do prejuízo.

- Ei, obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Ah, eu não quis dizer que você também era assim. Na verdade, foi bem legal explicar a matéria para você. Você é um bom aluno.

- Você devia dizer isso à minha mãe. Ela vive dizendo que eu sou um péssimo aluno.

Lily riu. James não era tão ruim quanto ela achava. Conversando com ele, Lily percebia o quão incrível ele era.

- Sabe de uma coisa, James? Você até que é legal. Não sei como pude te tratar mal durante tantos anos.

- Aha! Sabia que um dia você perceberia isso!

James moveu-se mais para perto dela. Para sua surpresa e alegria, Lily não se afastou. Delicadamente, foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, até que podia contar quantos tons de verde haviam nos olhos de Lily.

- O que acha de irmos a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana, Lily?

Esta foi a frase errada no momento errado que James tanto cuidara para que não acontecesse nos últimos dias. Lily pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo. Sacudiu a cabeça, e o que antes era encanto em seus olhos, agora era incredulidade.

- Está tarde, Potter, não deveríamos estar aqui, sozinhos, ainda mais a esta hora. Vá para a cama e boa sorte na sua prova.

Ela levantou-se e subiu a escadaria do seu lado da torre. James encostou sua cabeça na poltrona atrás de si, derrotado. Perdera uma tremenda chance com a ruiva. Justamente quando estava indo tão bem. Talvez fosse melhor desistir, embora isso fosse causar um grande sofrimento.

"Ou talvez não" ele pensou, quando notou o livro de poções jogado ao seu lado, cuja capa estava decorada com letras caprichosas: _Lílian Evans – Grifinória_. Um pretexto para falar com ela na manhã seguinte, e quem sabe deixá-la chocada de novo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, escrevi esta fic numa febre de quarenta graus, portanto me perdoem caso hajam erros gramaticais ou algo do tipo. Espero que não tenha ficado muito clichê, mas eu realmente precisava de uma continuação para "Sabe o que eu descobri?", não ficaria quieta enquanto não escrevesse isso. Talvez, se você estiver lendo a fic sem ter lido "Sabe o que eu descobri?", ela esteja meio confusa, então dá uma passada nela (__.net/s/6126832/1/Sabe_o_que_eu_descobri__.) E aproveitando a ocasião, deixem reviews lá também, é pedir muito? _

_Não esqueçam das reviews para essa fic também, sejam caridosos com uma menina com febre. _

_:D Beijos_


End file.
